Robins' Songs
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: Exactly what it is. Songs inspire these stories and will most likely have the lyrics in them so we don't own anything. They range from humorous times and depressing times with the robins. Collaboration with Gemini and Leo. -Leo -Gemini
1. Emotionless

EMOTIONLESS

"How could you let him live?"

"Jason, you know-"

"I know fully well. But . . . I DIED. Don't you get it?"

I turned around from Bruce and looked at Joker. He killed me and now I'm alive. It's Bruce's fault for not killing him. He should have died before he could even have the chance.

"I HATE YOU."

I ran away and went to a place even Bruce wouldn't go. I sat there under a tree for the longest time. Thinking. It stayed like this between us for at least five years. Until I learned about Damian. One like me. He's killed and he's violent. I was at the top now so I didn't have much free time but it was especially dead tonight so I sat down at the old creaking wooden desk, pulling out a yellowed paper and an almost dried up pen. And I wrote to Bruce for the first time since the incident.

'Hey Dad, Writing to you, not to tell you that I still hate you. Just to ask you how you feel. And how we fell apart, how this fell apart. Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do you think about Dick or I? How's Barbara? When you lay your head down how do you sleep knowing that one of your own died? Do you even wonder if we're alright? Well I talked to Dick last month. He's fine and so am I. It's been a long hard road without you by our side. Why weren't you there when we cried. You broke us. It's not okay. But we're alright. I remember when I wanted to be the Batman. Not anymore. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just let you know we're still alive.

The days I spent so cold and hungry. I was angry because it could be different. If only you had changed. The scars from lost fights hurt and I'll take things to my grave that you'll never know. But I'm okay. It's been hard without you. It's not okay Bruce, but I'm okay. Seeing as I'm an unwanted son. But sometimes, I forgive. And this time I'll admit I miss you. I'm thinking of coming with Dick to Christmas this year. If your alright with it. Bye Dad.

Jason, the unwanted son.'

I read over it five times before putting it in an envelope. I write the address for Wayne Manor and hop on my bike. I speed through Gotham as I see the mansion rolling over the hill. I stop a little out so they can't hear me. I put it where Bruce or one of the others will see it. Then I get back on my bike. Just as I start leaving the driveway Dick comes into view. I stop as he comes right next to me. I see in his hand a note as well.

"Hey Dick, you going in for a visit?"

"Nah, I gotta get back to Bludhaven. Just wanted to drop something off."

"I'll take it for you. I left something too. I can put yours with mine."

"It would be nice to see Alfred. And his food. I never knew the salary of a cop was so low. I can barely get any food."

Just then my stomach rumbles as well. We look at each other as I turn my bike around. We drive up to where I left my note and grab it then continue to the front door. Before we can even get off Alfred comes and grabs us. He almost drags us inside and places us down in the living room. A little kid comes out and he looks like a mini Bruce so he must be Damian, the new Robin. Another kid comes out. He's a little shy but he runs up to Dick and holds him. I feel out of place as I turn to stand only to see Bruce himself.

"H-hey Dad."

** A/N: I do not own the song emotionless or any DC characters. I was hanging out with ghost and Gemini and well we got a bunch of fanfic ideas. Ghost is typing one we all formed and Gemini and I are working together on this. There will be many of these and they are all song inspired. Sorry iPod version Fanfic is really stupid and deletes all spacing basically. -Leo**


	2. Numb

NUMB

"Boys, if you can't work together you will have an assignment."

"But Bruce, Tim's a know it all, Dick's an acrobat and Damian is an assassin. I can't compete with any of that!"

"Jason, it's not just you. Damian and Tim need to work together just the same. Dick needs to not show off and be professional. You are trying to be the best you can and help."

"Really?"

"No. Again."

"Jack-"

"What was that?"

"Donkey."

We started the training simulation again as Tim and Dick started hacking. Once they got the information Bruce sent robots to attack us and Damian and I dominated them. Tim never does combat very well. Dick runs ahead as he hacks the doors open for us. We run through and finish the training.

"Good, but still, Tim you must try."

"I am, I don't like combat. And Damian and Jason always do that."

"Well until you four can work together I want you to write a paper on a word that means something to you. Give the definition from the dictionary, then your own, finally how the word relates to you."

"But Bruce."

"You can write it in terms of a letter if you want."

I leave and head to my room as the others continue arguing. If I get it done fast enough then the others will have to just do it. I sit down at my desk and pull out some paper and a pencil. A word that relates to me. I pull out my iPod and listen to shuffle. The first song has nothing and neither do the next eleven. But the 13th song 'Numb' is perfect. I pull out a dictionary and look up the definition. I put the song on repeat one as I start writing.

'Without the power of sensation and motion or feeling. The feeling of utter nothing. I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Bruce. I feel so faithless and lost. I don't know what you expect of me anymore. You've put pressure on me to walk on Dick's shoes. Every step I take is a mistake to you. I've become so numb to the world I can't feel you there. I want to be more like me, and less like you. Everything you thought I would be is falling apart right in front of you. Every second I waste trying to be your perfect is killing me. I know I may end up failing. But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you too. I'm tired of being what you want me to be. My word I chose is Numb because all the pain I feel from your pressure hurts so much that I can't feel anything else.

The unwanted son

Jason'

Tim's POV

After Jason left I stayed quiet as Dick and Damian continued to argue with Bruce. I soon after left and headed to my room. I pulled out one of my many dictionaries and opened it to a random page. I looked on the left hand top corner to see the word numb. I write the definition down and begin.

'Without the power of sensation and motion or feeling. Having so much pain that you feel nothing. Bruce, I don't like combat for many reasons. I'm smaller than Dick was when he became Robin and I'm only smart. I don't like hitting and hurting people causing them to be numb. I prefer the hacking and intellectual jobs because that's mostly what I've been trained for. Yes we do small combat motions but I can't get them right. I'm sorry that I can't fill your shoes as Batman but everyone knows Dick is going to be you when you leave the mantle. I know you don't want to lose control of Jason or Damian so I try to keep Jason on the right track but Damian is a demon. All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. If I did try combat I know I would end up failing but I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

The incapable son

Tim'

Dick's POV

Damian and I are the ones staying to fight Bruce on this because I know that I'm a show off but I'm trying to show Tim what he's missing out on. Damian is just being mean to get the kid to fight. Deep down I know Damian only wants Tim to accept him.

"Father, I demand you rethink this assignment."

"No Damian, the more time you waste arguing the less I will budge."

"Come on Dami let's just get it over with."

I then went up the steps and to my room. I sat down on my bed and thought. I flopped back and stared at the ceiling. After a while I couldn't feel anything and I finally thought of the word I wanted to use for the paper. I went on my laptop and checked the dictionary. I copied and pasted it on a word document and started typing.

'Without the power of sensation and motion or feeling. Not knowing what to do, an utter case of hopelessness. I know everyone expects me to be Batman once you pass on but I don't want to be the Batman anymore. I've always wondered if you adopted me as a charity case. I know I'm a freshman in college and it shouldn't matter but it does. If only my mother or father had died and they couldn't take care of me anymore would you have still adopted me? I guess when I saw them fall I was numb and when you adopted me I couldn't feel anything. Two completely different meanings for the exact same word. I want to be me and not you. The thing that drives you to give everything just for the sake of a mission is dark and I don't want that darkness thrust upon me. I know I'm the only logical choice but I would feel numb all over again. I'm not as brutal as Jason or Damian and I'm not as smart as Tim but I'm an almost to all of them. I'm just a little bit of all of them. But I'm tired of being what you want me to be. I don't want the pressure of walking in your shoes.

The charity case

Dick'

Damian's POV

"Damian I'm no changing my mind now go."

"You regret having taken me don't you?"

"No, I just want all of you to work together."

I left not wanting to hear any more lies. I looked in Todd's room and found him on his bed with a song playing over and over. I then looked in Drake's room and saw a dictionary on the floor with a word highlighted. Drake was on the floor writing vigorously on a piece of paper. I then looked in Grayson's room. He was sitting at his desk typing with a smaller screen with dictionary. It had the same word as Todd's music and Drake's highlighted word. I ran to my room as I wrote down the definition I saw as I thought of my own definition of that word.

"Without the power of sensation and motion or feeling. My arm must have been cut off because I can't feel it. I don't like my brothers and all I want is for you and Mother to be together. I feel like a part of me is gone. I'm ten and my mother wants me dead and my father hates me. I feel numb because I'm always pushed away. I'm tired of being what you want me to be Father. I will never be what you want me to be and I know I would fail but I know someone was disappointed in you too. I don't know what you expect of me anymore. Every step that I take is a mistake to you and I'm sorry.

The demon's son,

Damian Wayne Al Ghul'

Bruce's POV

"My word is numb." I read for the fourth time tonight. My boys picked the exact same word but gave me four different definitions from each of them. Their signatures though are what surprise me the most. I never knew this is how they saw themselves because they aren't. Jason is not an unwanted son, Tim is not incapable, Dick is definitely not a charity case and Damian is my son not the Demon's. I may be hard on them but it's for their own good.

"Boys, come in!"

They walk in and look at me cautiously. I pat the couch as Damian and Tim sit on opposite sides of me and Dick and Jason pull up two chairs.

"I didn't know this was how you boys felt. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, whenever we thought about it you were usually really pissed at us."

"I want you to know you can always tell me when you aren't okay. If anything is bothering you I want you to tell me okay?"

"Okay. Are we still in trouble?"

"You never were in trouble, I just wanted you to work better together."

"Um Jay you can let go of my arm now. I can't feel it."

**A/N: Another one. I don't think I will be able to get another update on any of the other stories until later because stuff has come up and I have serious writers block. PLEASE vote on the poll.**

**-Leo**


	3. Dear Agony

DEAR AGONY

"He was my brother. Not by blood but by happiness. He was the opposite of me but we still had so much in common. I wanted to watch him grow up and get a job. Like an older brother should. But now I don't have that opportunity because now he's dead. Jason, if you can hear me, I'm sorry that I messed up. I should have taken better care of you."

I walked down from the podium and Bruce held me tightly as we walked to the car. Alfred held the door open for me as I slipped in. When we got home I went to Jason's room, it still smelled like him. Why did Joker have to kill him? I looked around and saw pictures of him and me everywhere. One picture I didn't see though. I started looking around the room but couldn't find it. I went into my room and crumpled on the ground crying for the millionth time today. It stayed like this until Tim came.

Tim needed me, I was the oldest brother and had to be responsible. For the longest time he would never talk and her just follow me around all day. Until on the third anniversary of Jason's death he walked in my room without knocking and saw me hugging one of his pillows tightly.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

I wipe my tears away and sit up. He's looking at me with wide eyes. I gesture for him to come sit next to me on my bed. He crawls up and sits next to me as I wrap my arm around him. I pull a picture out of my dresser and hand it to him.

"That's one of the kids Joker killed right?"

"Yeah, Jason. He was my younger brother."

"And it's the third year anniversary isn't it?"

"Yeah. I usually just stay in my room all day and Alfred brings me food."

"Don't you feel lonelier then?"

"It makes me feel closer to Jason because I feel like he's here with me when I think of all our good memories together."

"Dick, Tim! Come down here. There's someone I want you to meet."

I look down at Tim as he grabs my hand and we make our way downstairs. That's when I see him.

Damian Wayne Al Ghul. Bruce told me about him but I'd never met him until now. The creation of good and evil.

"Father, who are these two imbeciles?"

"Hey, watch it squirt." I say

"Oh yeah. I bet I could kill you with one hand tied behind my back. While blindfolded."

"Yeah sure."

"Damian, this is Dick and that's Tim."

"Dick or Richard John Grayson Wayne and Tim Drake. Yeah Mother told me about them. Grayson, what is your strength?"

"Uhm, what?"

"You aren't very bright are you? I asked what are you best at?"

"Well acrobatics mostly. I'm not as smart as Tim but I'm pretty good. Tim is really smart. He can hack and has great detective skills."

"He doesn't talk much does he?"

"No."

I look to Tim and see he's stiff waiting for Damian to attack him. I put my hand on his back as I feel him relax into it somewhat. I look to Bruce and he nods as I lead Tim back to my room. We dealt with Damian for about three years before he was killed too.

Tim was at a summer camp thing to look at colleges and I was home alone. Bruce in Metropolis and Alfred in England with family for the week. I sat in Damian's room at his desk. I pull out some paper and a pencil as I think of something to write. Nothing comes to mind so I head to Jay's room. His iPod is still on his iHome from all those years ago. I press play as the last song he listened to ends.

'Dear Agony,

I have nothing left to give. I have found the worst end. You were made to make it hurt. Disappear into the dirt. Carry me to heaven's arms. Like the way you let me go. Take the time and take my breath, I will end where I began. And I will find the enemy within. Cause I can feel them crawl beneath my skin. Just let go of me. Suffering slowly. Is this the way it's gotta be?

Suddenly the lights go out. Let forever drag me down, I won't fight for one last breath. I won't fight until the end. I've already fought as long as I can. I've suffered too many years. Too many family members have died. Bury me, I can't face this enemy any longer. I'm so sorry this is the way it's gotta be. Leave me alone. Let me go. I'm blue and cold. Just turn around there's nothing left. Somewhere far beyond this world. I feel nothing anymore. I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Jay, Dami, everyone. I'm so sorry.

The charity case,

Dick.'

I roll it up and tie it with ribbon. I hop on my bike and head to the store to buy some helium, a bag of balloons and flowers. When I get home I head to the family cemetery. I place a handful of flowers over Jay's and Dami's graves then I walk into an opening. I pull out a balloon and fill it with helium. I tie some ribbon on it then place the ribbon under a rock. After I have filled every balloon I quickly run back inside for a marker. I write something on each balloon for everyone I've lost. Once done with that I tie each balloon to my letter. I'm hoping one of them gets it and send me some strength to continue forward. After all twenty balloons are tied on it starts raining and I stand under a tree to block most of the rain. I pull a bench under the tree and sit as I reminisce in all the memories I've had back here with my brothers. I see two figures heading towards me and figure it's some paparazzi wanting some back scene pictures. But when they get closer I see Jay and Damian.

"Dick, don't be a Dickwad and end up killing yourself. It might seem like no one's here for you but Bruce, Alfred and probably millions of other people need you. We will always be with you, as long as you don't forget us. Otherwise I might have to come hit you upside the head."

"Like he said, don't make me regret having you as a brother Grayson. And even though I hate to say this Drake would probably kill himself and drive me crazy if you died. So you have to keep Tim away from me."

They walk up to me and hug me as they start disappearing.

"No, don't go."

Then my eyes fly open as I bolt up. The rain is gone and the sun is shining still. Then I notice I don't have the balloons in my hand anymore. I must have been dreaming the entire thing. But they must have gotten my letter.

"I will never forget you guys. Thank you."

**A/N: okay so in this chapter Jason doesn't come back to life until like a long time later and I also don't know exactly the difference of years from when Jay died and came back or when Tim comes into play or how long it is until Damian comes and goes. I don't have the comics but this is mostly just meant to be a sad but cute little thing. I don't copy and paste the lyrics of the songs ever. I listen to them and actually type them and change them as I go. So yeah. Don't own nothin' is all I gotta say about them too. **

**-Leo**


	4. Awake and Alive

AWAKE AND ALIVE

Dick and I have had Jason and the Dickwads for a while now but for our first real performance I've been working with Damian for a duet with Dick on guitar and a friend of mine on drums. Damian and I have been working on this song for a long time now because it really fits us. I haven't even let Dick hear us yet. He's been trying to but every single time Dami hears him. Tonight is our last chance to rehearse then tomorrow we are performing in Central City.

"Jay, I don't know about this."

"You'll do fine. A secret between you and me; I'm a little nervous too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just sleep okay? Tomorrow is a big day for you."

"And you too."

"You more, birthday boy."

"I only turned 15."

"Go to sleep."

I walk to Dick's room and hear him playing guitar for the duet. I walk in and he stops until he sees me.

"Hey, how's he holding up?"

"He's a little nervous but he's ready."

"Can't I hear it once?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know word cues of where you guys will be."

"Well you have a somewhat good version of me trying to sing the entire thing even Damian's part."

"Yeah. You should get some sleep."

"You too."

~Tomorrow Night~

"-and now I would like to have my little brother come out and sing a song we made together. Give him a big round of applause!"

Damian comes out with his hood on and as he stops right next to me he pulls it off. As the music starts Dami looks at me then I start singing.

"I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith as I'm slipping from your arms."

"It's getting harder to stay away. And my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me at last." Then Damian comes in and I can tell he's a little cautious at first.

"I'm awake I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time I'll do what I want cause this is my life. Here."

"Right here." He chimes in.

"Right now."

"Right now. I'll stand my ground and never back down."

"I know what I believe inside."

"I'm awake and I'm alive." We harmonize.

Dick has a somewhat solo. And Damian walks up to Dick and they rock out. I can tell Damian doesn't have any fear now. He's having the best time of his life.

"I'm at war with the world cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind. No matter what I can't be bought or sold."

"When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in. You breathe into me again." He sings with even more confidence.

"I'm awake I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time. I'll do what I want cause this is my life. Here."

"Right here." He chimes in again.

"Right now."

"Right now. Stand my ground and never back down."

"I know what I believe inside."

"I'm awake and I'm alive." We sing together.

"In the dark I can feel you in my sleep."

"In your arms I feel you breathe into me." We sing together

"Forever hold this heart that I will give to you."

"Forever I will live for you." We harmonize.

Dick has another solo and Damian is just having so much fun I wouldn't be surprised if he asks if he can sing with us again.

"I'm awake I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time I'll do what I want cause this is my life. Here." The best part of the entire song is right now because Damian and I are just singing from the soul. I sing as we get closer to the end and Damian is just having the best time of his life. I'm betting his classmates are envious of him right now. I wonder if Dick would teach him guitar?

"Right here."

"Right now."

"Right now. Stand my ground and never back down."

"I know what I believe inside."

"I'm awake and I'm alive." Dick, Damian and I finish together. We're all breathing hard as we bow and thank our drummer; Roy.

**A/N: Okay so I heard this song on Pandora and I had to make a fanfic of it and it just fit with an idea Gemini and I had where Jay and Dick have a band. There will be more of them and I put up a poll with whose POV you want next. I've been having a lot of ideas with this story so there will be few updates in the others until I get over this thing with music. Then again, I've been going through a lot so...**

**-Leo**


	5. Gone Forever

GONE FOREVER

I can't believe he's gone. I didn't want to believe it so the only thing I could do was head to the first bar I saw and drown my thoughts. Jason soon joined once he found me. By then I had already drank four beers.

"Dick you gotta stop. If it's coming from me then you should probably listen."

"I don't know what's going on, I don't know what went wrong. It feels like a hundred years I still can't believe he's gone."

"You can't drown yourself in beer though. Believe me, I've tried."

"So I'll stay up all night with these bloodshot eyes."

"You can't turn into Bruce though."

"All the walls surround me with the story of our life though."

"He wasn't there for long."

"I feel so much better now that he's gone forever. I don't miss him at all."

"You don't actually feel better. You're denying it, Dick."

"Now things are coming clear. I don't need him here in this world around me. I'm glad he disappeared. So I can stay out all night and get drunk until the morning comes out I'll forget about our life."

"No you won't dude. You can't. Bludhaven needs Nightwing."

"The first time he screamed at me, I should have made him leave. I should have known it could have been so much better. I hope he's missing me. I hope I've made him see that I'm gone forever as well."

"Dick, don't talk like that. He'll come back. No one stays dead forever. I mean look at me."

"And now it's coming clear that I don't need him here. I'm glad he disappeared."

"Come on big guy. You have had way too much to drink and Bruce is going to kill you seeing as you used his credit card."

"I don't care. I hate him just like I hate Damian."

"Don't say that. Damian can hear you and he will wreak havoc onto you once he comes back."

Jay took me back to the house and to my room. I couldn't even stand up anymore. I don't think I've ever drunk that much beer in my life. I faintly remember him pulling off my clothes, throwing me in the shower and washing my hair. After that he put me in one of my sweatpants and I basically fell into bed. He pulled my covers over me and left a note on my bedside table.

~next morning~

"JASON!"

"What did you do now?" Bruce asks me

"Oh just left some pictures for him that I took and posted on everything from last night."

"You have extras I assume."

"Well of course." I hand Bruce five pictures I took last night.

The first picture is Dick in the bar singing the karaoke. The second is how many bottles of beer and how many shots he took last night. The third is his face when he tried to walk in the house and it was too bright in his room. The fourth is of him wearing his batman pajama bottoms and batman slippers. And the fifth picture, well, I'll leave that up to you. I have to go hide before Dick comes downstairs. Let's just say, it's already got a lot of likes on Facebook.

**A/N: So I typed this while in a long car ride. I felt like having a little bit of fun with this one.**

**-Leo**


	6. Hey There Barbara

HEY THERE DELILAH

I get done with patrol early; about three in the morning, and I start thinking about my girl friend. She's been gone for only six months but she just won't get off my mind. I pull my laptop out; the only thing Bruce gave me when I moved to Bludhaven. I type in the password and click on what looks like the webcam. I've had the beginning of a song idea stuck in my head since she left. I might show it to her when she gets back in two years but I'm not sure. I quickly change out of my uniform and pull on some black sweats and a white t-shirt. I grab the stool and my guitar; from the corner I put them in last time I played. I click the green button and wait for the timer to start. I start strumming as the words just start flowing together.

'Hey there Barbara what's it like in New York City.

I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do, Time Square can't shine as bright as you.

I swear it's true

Hey there Barbara don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen, close your eyes.

Listen to my voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Hey there Barbara I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Barbara I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along

Because we know none of them have felt this way

Barbara I can promise you by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Barbara you be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Barbara here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me'

"Oh Dick it's beautiful!"

"Who's there?"

"Get some coffee. What time is it over there?"

"Just a minute."

I get up and do just as she says and make a quick cup of coffee. I walk back to my stool and sit as I take a closer look at the laptop. Once I actually focus I see that I had accidentally sent a video message to Barbara and she had accepted. Oh well.

"Better?"

"Yeah. What are you doing up so early?"

"I have school at seven and if I'm going to get everything done I have to get up early. You're call just so happened to come in the same time I woke up."

"Well I should probably go to bed seeing as I have to attend one of Bruce's parties tonight."

"One good thing about being here in New York."

"You're only there for two more years then you can come with me."

"Oh please no. Those things are boring and there are too many people. Besides he needs someone to be watching the streets then."

"Hang on. I have one more thing for you."

"Okay?" She says skeptically.

I run down to the cave where the zeta beam should be. I quickly type in the coordinates for her apartment address. I step through it and sprint up to her room. I knock on her door as I hear her clamber off her bed and shut her laptop. She opens it to see me kneeling by the door.

"Hey there Barbara, what's it like in New York City? Now we're with each other and I only have one more question. Will you marry me?" I ask as I pull out the ring I had bought the week before she left for New York.

"Oh yes, yes!"

I stand up as she jumps into my arms and I hold her tightly. I stayed with her for another hour before she went to school. I left soon after and for the next two years every night I would send her a message with the song that eventually made me famous.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in anything. Please accept this for now but school, track and medical anomalies are running my life for now. I try to write a little bit and eventually I will get a new chapter up for Traught and I am awaiting Ghost's next chapter so that should be up soon. I am also waiting for Gemini to finish typing a chapter of this so we can put them together so I will have more for you later. **

**-Leo**


	7. Never Too Late

Never too late

ok, so I know that this is my first chapter on this story thing, and that there is already a never too late chapter up, but this one is different!

Mentions of suicide and swearing.

we do not own.

-Gemini

"Hey, Jason! Wait up!" I yell at the back of his head as he runs across rooftops away from me. We had just bumped into each other while I was helping Bruce in Gotham. He had just been standing on the edge of a roof smoking and staring over the edge at the street below when I stumbled into him. When he saw me, he dropped his cigarette and ran. After the initial shock of seeing my wayward brother wore off, I ran after him.

After about 15 to 20 minutes of running, I finally catch him. I grab him by the shoulder and spin him around. He reeks of smoke, alcohol, and gun powder. He doesn't have his helmet or mask on, so I can see the bags under his dark green eyes and the dirty white spot in his hair. I shrug it off and say, "Hey Jason. How've things been?" I say taking my hand off of his shoulder as he crosses his arms over his chest and slouches slightly.

"Fine."

"Dude, you are not 'fine'. What's wrong?"

He just glares at me and anger flashes in his eyes. "What makes you thing some thing's wrong?" He spits back.

I eye him wearily. "Why were you on that roof?"

"None of your damn business."

"Jason. Why were you on that roof?" I ask in a more serious voice while I take off my mask and look him in the bloodshot eyes.

"Why would you care?" He barks before turning his head to look away and mumbling "No one cares anyway. Not anymore."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Bruce hates me, this is the first time in years you've talked to me, hell, the only person I talk to on a regular basis is the guy I buy my cigarettes from." By this point I was seriously concerned.

"Why were you on that roof?" I ask again gently. He just snorts a bit of air out of his nose and avoids my eyes by looking down and to the side. Then something hits me like a sucker punch to the gut. "You weren't thinking about jumping, were you?" When he doesn't say anything, I know it's a confirmation. "Why?"

"This world will never be what I expected Dick. I will never truly belong here, besides, I've been dead before. It's not nearly as bad as living here, like this." He spat.

"You know it's not too late to fix things between you and dad, right?" I ask him.

"After all of the time we've lost? I can't get that back, and neither can you."

"Jason, it will be alright." "In how long? To what end? All this game has ever been is to stay alive. If I just ended it now it would be so much easier on everyone."

"No it wouldn't Jason! I don't think we could handle you dying again! I don't think I could handle it! Are you even listening to me!?" I screamed at him as he pulled a bottle out of his jacket and took a drink. Then dad appeared.

"Why are your masks not on?" He growled from the shadows. By now I'm nearly crying.

"Do you know what this IMBECILE was going to do?" I yelled, openly crying now. "Dad, he was going to jump off the roof WITHOUT A GRAPPLE!" He came over and put a hand on my shoulder. Then I hugged him and sobbed into his chest. He looked over to Jason, who had taken a defensive stance with his arms crossed.

"Is this true?" He huffed a confirmation. "Jason , you know I'm not angry with you, right?" He said while rubbing my back in soothing circles.

This took him by surprise, "Your not?" He asked

"No, I'm not. Alfred has been asking about you, by the way."

"He has?" He said, trying to hide a smile.

"Yes. It's a quiet night. Why don't we head back to the cave?"

"Fine." He said, still trying (and failing) to hide his smile.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled before running off in the general direction of the batmobile, followed at a distance by Bruce and Jason, but not far enough that I didn't hear Jason ask:

"Bruce, are you sure it's not to late?"

"Jason, it's not to late. It's never too late."

hope you liked it.


End file.
